


Why It's Called Falling

by UchiHime



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Internal Reflections, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiHime/pseuds/UchiHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was when he realized why it's called "falling" into love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why It's Called Falling

When Derek had literally taken a bullet for him, Spencer hadn’t known what to do. 

Their job had danger in the description. They were always at risk and the team was always willing to do anything to protect each other. This wasn’t the first time one of them had gotten shot. Nor was it the first time one of them had risked their life for the other. Spencer had once locked himself in a room with a deadly poison to keep Derek out of it and safe. They wouldn’t have gotten anywhere if they couldn’t trust each other to watch their backs.

But this time was different.

This time, the bullet had been coming right at Spencer and it had been a kill shot. Spencer’s life had flashed in front of his eyes and he’s been content with all he’d seen. He’d been ready to die, because there was no way he could get out of the way in time. 

But then Derek had stepped in the bullet’s path and Spence had wanted to live just so he could tell the man off.

He was so angry. Because, how dare he. How dare Derek think it was okay to risk himself like that. How dare he think Spencer would have been happy to live in a world without Derek in it. How dare he think Spencer would have been able to live with himself knowing Derek had died from a bullet with Spencer’s name on it.

But Derek hadn’t died. The bullet hadn’t hit the larger man in the way it would have hit Spencer. Derek had lived, and Spencer had unleash the full force of his anger on the foolish man, only to had Derek turn it all around on him.

Derek had said that he wouldn’t have been able to live in a world where Spencer had died while he was just standing by. He’d said that he would have lost everything if the bullet had hit Spencer. He’d said, if time rewound he would have acted in the same manner and he knew that if their roles were reversed Spencer would have done the same for him.

Spencer realized they were at an impasse. Neither of them would be able to win this argument, because neither thought themselves in the wrong.

They were both willing to risk life and limb for each other. They were willing to destroy themselves if it meant the other remained alive and whole.

That was when he realized why they call it “falling into love.”


End file.
